


That Better Not Be Excaliber

by averzierlia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It must be given to him by a Lady,” Castiel says, still holding out the sword.</p><p>“That better not be Excalibur,” Buffy says dubiously, hunching back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Better Not Be Excaliber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needtakehave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/gifts).



“Buffy Summers.” The voice comes suddenly from behind her, and she knows that there was no one there a second ago. She doesn’t bother to react, because nothing evil could have gotten past her wards.

“You must be Cas,” Buffy says without looking up.

The man behind her pauses, so still Buffy can’t even hear him breathe. She glances over her shoulder to see the man, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, holding out a sword.

“Dean needs this,” he tells her.

Buffy wipes her hands on a towel and turns around, leaning a hip back against the counter. “And you can’t take it to him why?”

“It must be given to him by a Lady,” Castiel says, still holding out the sword.

“That better not be Excalibur,” Buffy says dubiously, hunching back.

Castiel just blinks at her. Buffy sighs and takes the sword from him, and the Powers That Be don’t suddenly manifest to give her another Epic Quest, so there’s that at least.

“How did you know me?” Castiel asks her, and she grins. “Dean assures me that he has not informed anyone.”

“First off, lie. Secondly, you know those secret missions you sent Faith on?” Buffy asks, rhetorically. When Castiel nods she continues, “She has a big mouth.”

“But that’s beside the point,” she says, when Castiel looks like he’s going to question how Faith’s mouth is ‘big’ when it’s actually normal sized, “Where is Dean, exactly?”

-

She’s got her scythe out and swinging, the sword Castiel insisted Dean needed _now_ strapped to her back. He’d dropped her at the edge of a battle, a coven of demon ridden vampires verses Dean – who was winning, from the sounds of screams and hisses coming the vampires dying and demons being sent back to hell.

They don’t notice her – apparently his type of demons don’t think they have to worry about the Slayer – so she makes it through the press of bodies relatively easily.

“Dean!” she calls out, putting herself on his radar as a friendly in order to avoid a repeat of that time with the crowbar – swings the sword and sheath over her head and tosses it to him. He’d half turned toward her at her yell, and he drops the knife he’d been using to catch it. He pulls it out of the sheath and apparently that was what the PTBs were waiting for. Light flashes, flooding the area and burning the vampires to ash, makes the demons manifest in black, rotting bodies. Dean swings his new sword at one and it falls with another scream. It doesn’t get up again, and black smoke doesn’t pour out of its mouth. Buffy and Dean share a glance, then start doing what they do best – killing evil. She has no idea how long they fight, but eventually they’re the only things left standing.

“Slayer,” Dean says as he cleans his blade and she glances up.

“What?” she asks.

He looks up from sliding his sword back into the sheath. “No, the sword. Slayer.”

“ _What_?”

He puts on his innocent little boy expression but Buffy isn’t moved. Xander did way better puppy eyes than Dean did.

“I am never helping you again,” she informs him, digging around for her cell phone. Faith is sure to have a way of getting a hold of Castiel. She turns and heads back the way she came.

“Ah, come on. Don’t be like that. Buffy. Buffy! Goddammit.”


End file.
